Kegagalan yang Membawa Kebahagiaan
by J.Gremory11
Summary: Bagimana jika naruto dan sasuke adalah saudara kembar, dan mereka hidup di pulau tak berpenghuni bersama ibu mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya... cekidot...RnR
1. Chapter 1

"**KEGAGALAN YANG MEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAAN"**

**Declaimer: MK(Masashi Kishomoto)**

**Warning: GaJe, Abal, OOC, Typo, Semi-canon**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance(mungkin), dan Humor(garing)**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : (Belum Ada)**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Disebuah pulau yang tidak diketahui namanya terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah,berdada besar dan memiliki kulit putih bersih yang mengenakan baju panjang bewarna putih sedang menatap kosong kearah lautan luas didepannya. Wanita itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan cempreng dari belakangnya

" KAA-CHAN " panggil seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan mata biru shappire kepada wanita berambut merah yang sekarang kita ketahui adalah ibunya.

Wanita itu berbalik dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat anak-anaknya, jika kalian bertanya kenapa menggunakan kata 'anak-anaknya' , maka jawabannya adalah karena dibelakang bocah kuning itu terlihat seorang bocah berambut hitam model pantat ayam (menurut saya) yang terlihat seumuran dengan bocah kuning didepannya.

" ada apa Naruto ?" Tanya wanita berambut merah tersebut dengan lembut kepada bocah kuning yang kita ketahui bernama NARUTO.

" kaa-chan tadi si Teme ini tadi membakar kucing peliharaanku " jawab naruto sambil menunjuk bocah berambut hitam yang kita ketahui bernama SASUKE.

"Dobe tadi kan kau duluan yang membekukan ayamku, jadi sekarang kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" kata sasuke tak mau kalah.

" Tadi aku kan gak sengaja, lagian KENAPA KAU LEPASKAN AYAMMU ITU DIWILAYAHKU" bentak naruto kepada sasuke.

"AKU SUDAH BILANGKAN KALAU AKU TIDAK MELEPASKANNYA TAPI DIA KABUR" jawab sasuke tak kalah kerasnya dari naruto.

"Dan aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu, lalu kenapa kau juga membakar kucingku" balas naruto karena dia tak ingin disalahkan.

"Tentu saja aku balas dendam" jawab sasuke dengan nada cuek.

"Grrr TEME KAU- " ucapan naruto terpotong oleh wanita berambut merah yang daritadi hanya menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol anak-anaknya.

"sudahlah naruto sasuke, tidak baik kalau kalian berrtengkar terus, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Tanya wanita itu sebut saja namanya RIAS GREMORY (a/n : capek nyebutnya wanita berambut merah itu atau apalah jadinya langsung kasih tau aja).

**FLASHBACK :**

Didalam sebuah hutan terlihat naruto sedang berlatih menggunakan elemen ES-nya.

**ICE STYLE : ICE STORM** (a/n: maaf saya gak tau bahasa jepangnnya jadi pakai inggris aja)

Tiba tiba suhu disekitar naruto menjadi dingin dengan muncul pecahan es-es kecil diudara. Tapi tanpa naruto ketahui ayam kesayangan sasuke sedang berada disekitar jutsu naruto, hingga akhirnya ayam tersebut mati dalam keadaan kaku karena suhu disana sangat rendah.

Tak lama setelah itu jutsu naruto berakhir dan suhu udara mulai kembali normal.

' HAH, aku tak boleh sering-sering menggunakan jutsu itu, baru sekali pakai saja rasanya cakraku sudah berkurang setengah ' Batin naruto.

Kemudian naruto mulai berjalan pulang kerumahnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terhenti, ia melihat ada ayam yang sedang berdiri dalam keadaan kaku (kayak patunglah).

"Ini, bukankah ini ayamnya sasuke?.." kata naruto sambil mengangkat ayam itu dan melihatnya secara teliti. "..ini memang benar ayam kesayangan sasuke, bagaimana kalau dia tau kalau ayamnya jadi kayak patung begini ? Gawat aku harus segera menyembunyikannya sebelum sasuke tahu" sambung naruto dengan nada panik sambil berlari menjauh bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan ayamnya sasuke. Tapi sepertinya naruto sedang sial, ditengah perjalanan melaksanakan misi membuang ayamnya naruto bertemu dengan sasuke.

" HOI NARUTO, APA KAU MELIHAT SI 'REMBO' ? " Tanya sasuke sambil berteriak karena jarak mereka memang lumayan jauh. Naruto yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung berhenti dan menyembunyikan ayam sasuke yang bernama REMBO (a/n: yg gak tau 'REMBO' adalah ayamnya tok Dalang di film _upin & ipin_ ) itu dibelakang punggungnya.

" ti-tidak" jawab naruto dengan gugup. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban narutopun merasa aneh, Ia merasa naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"kau pasti tau sesuatu kan DOBE" kata sasuke dengan nada yang mengintrogasi. Dapat dilihat naruto sudah mulai pucat. Kemudian naruto menyangkalnya "tidak teme, aku tidak tau apa-apa" sasuke memicingkan matanya sambil berkata "apa yang ada dibelakangmu dobe ?" kata sasuke sambil melompat kebelakang naruto. Dan betapa terkejutnya sasuke melihat si 'REMBO'-nya sudah menjadi patung.

"DOBE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SI 'REMBO' ?" Tanya sasuke dengan nada frustasi sambil merampas ayamnya dari tangan naruto.

"aku tidak sengaja membekukannya teme, lagian siapa suruh kau lepaskan ayam-mu itu diwilayahku" balas naruto dengan wajah cuek. Sasuke yang mendengarkannya pun menjadi geram dia langsung mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari kantong kresek yang entah darimana bisa berada ditangannya, dan ternyata 'sesuatu' yang diambil sasuke itu adalah…ANAK KUCING.

Sasuke melempar anak kucing itu keatas dan dengan cepat membuat handseal

"**KATON : GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU !**"

Dari mulut sasuke keluarlah api berukuran sedang membakar anak kucing yang dilemparnya tadi sampai-sampai anak kucing itu mati tak berbentuk. Naruto yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya, ia sungguh shock dengan apa yang dilakukan sasuke terhadap kucing kesayangannya.

"TEME APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SI 'ABOL'. KENAPA KAU MEMBAKARNYA SIALAN" bentak naruto pada sasuke karena melihat si 'ABOL'-nya (ABOL itu nama kucingnya temannya author hehehe) dibakar sama sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, kau membekukan si 'REMBO' karena dia memasuki wilayahmu begitupun aku membakar kucing-mu itu karena dia memasuki wilayahku" jawab sasuke dengan santai, sepertinya dia sudah tidak merasa kehilangan lagi. (a/n: disini naruto dan sasuke itu tak pernah bisa akur walaupun mereka itu saudara. Jadinya untuk mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran RIAS sang ibu pun membagi wilayah )

"TEME SIALAN AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN-MU PADA KAA-CHAN" teriak naruto didepan wajah sasuke, kemudian dia berlari menuju rumah mereka yang bisa dibilang cukup besar diikuti oleh sasuke. Rumah mereka terbuat dari kayu dan dibelakangnya ada sebuah kolam yang cukup besar dan dalam (hanya sekedar informasi tentang rumah mereka).

**FLASHBACK END**

Rias yang mendengar cerita itupun menjadi sweatdrop.

" ohh " hanya itu reaksi yang rias berikan karena dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

" APANYA YANG 'OHH' KAA-CHAN, KAA-CHAN HARUS MENGHUKUM SITEME PANTAT AYAM SIALAN INI" teriak naruto karena ia tidak dibela oleh kaa-channya. Sasuke yang mendengar naruto menghina gaya rambut kerennya(Cuma bagi sasuke) menjadi naik darah.

" APA KATAMU BAKA-DOBE KUNING TAI' KAU INGIN BERTARUNG DENGANKU HAH ! " balas sasuke dengan sengit sambil mempersiapkan jutsu-nya.

" KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT MELAWANMU " balas naruto tak mau kalah. Kini ditangan sasuke sudah ada api yang lumayan untuk membuat ikan bakar dalam waktu semenit sedangkan ditangan naruto sudah ada putaran angin yang lumayan kuat. Mereka mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan pukulan.

" MATILAH KAU TEME/DOBE" teriakan naruto dan sasuke terdengar sangat nyaring hingga terdengar kerumah author(#PLAKK author lebay) maksudnya terdengar sangat nyaring dan membuat telinga Rias hampir saja pekak. Kini mereka berdua(baca: Naruto & Sasuke) sudah siap untuk memukul dan dipukul oleh lawan masing-masing sampai…

PLAAAKKK

"ADAWWWWWWW"

"EDEWWWWWWW"

Ternyata Rias yang sudah risih dengan keributan mereka, menampar keduanya dengan keras pemirsa sekali lagi MENAMPAR KEDUANYA sampai-sampai orang yang ditampar terpental beberapa meter sambil mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat gaje.

" Naruto, Sasuke, jika kalian ingin hidup lebih lama lebih baik kalian berdamai untuk selamanya. Kalian kan saudara , kalian lahir dihari dan bulan yang sama seharusnya kalian bisa akrab dengan mudah tidak seperti sekarang setiap bertemu selalu saja membuat keributan …." Rias memberi jeda sedikit untuk mengambil nafas kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya yang belum selesai tadi "…Lebih baik kalian gunakan kekuatan kalian untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada bertengkar tak jelas seperti ini. Jika sekali lagi kalian bertengkar maka…. " Rias kembali menjeda kalimatnya sebentar kemudian melanjutkannya dengan wajah dan suara yang horror "… KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MERASAKAN RAMEN DAN SUP TOMAT BUATAN KAA-CHAN LAGI KALIAN NGERTI ? " kata Rias mengakhiri ucapannya dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"GULPPP" naruto dan sasuke dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya kemudian mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti, ayo kita pulang hari sudah hampir gelap" kata rias sambil berjalan pulang diikkuti oleh kedua anaknya.

**DIRUMAH**

Saat ini mereka bertiga(baca: Rias, Naruto & Sasuke) sedang berada didalam rumah mereka lebih tepatnya diruang tengah yang hanya diterangi oleh bermacam-macam lilin dan lampu teplok disetiap sudutnya(maklumlah mereka tinggal dipulau tak berpenghuni jadi mana ada listrik). Saat ini naruto dan sasuke sedang bercerita panjang lebar tentang hasil latihan mereka

" Kaa-chan hari ini naru sudah hampir bisa menyempunakan jutsu **ICE STORM **lohh " kata naruto dengan bangga memamerkan hasil latihannya kepada sang ibunda.

" heh dobe gitu aja kau sudah bangga, hari ini aku sudah bisa menggunakan TELEPORTASI CLAN GREMORY loh, kau tertinggal dobe " kata sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya yang membuat naruto berbinar-binar(#lohh).

" Benarkah teme/sasu ? " Tanya naruto dan rias bersamaan. Sasuke mengangguk mantap, sambil menyunggingkan senyum merendahkan kepada naruto.

" Teme kau sudah bisa menyempurnakannya ya? Bagaimana caranya? Ajari aku dong Teme" kata naruto memakai wajah memelas yang biasa disebut ' puppy eyes no jutsu ' . Tapi jutsu tersebut tidak cocok digunakan oleh naruto karena tampangnya bikin orang ilfeel dan eneg (a/n: bayangkan waktu naruto berbicara dengan yagura ketika di mindscape para bijuu).

" ya aku sudah bisa menyempurnakannya dan hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu dobe aku tidak akan mengajarimu, kau harus mencari tau sendiri jika kau ingin kuat" balas sasuke dengan pandangan jijik menatap naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itupun mendesah kesal kemudian ia kembali menatap Rias, ia ingin menanyakan hal yang paling ingin diketahuinya saat ini. Ia membuka mulutnya dengan ragu-ragu sambil menatap lantai. Saat ini ia sedang mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada ibunya.

"kaa-chan bolehkan naru bertanya?" Tanya naruto dengan serius. Rias dan sasuke memandang aneh kearah naruto. Tidak biasa si pembuat masalah bicara seserius ini.

" Ya silahkan saja, memangnya naru ingin menanyakan apa? " jawab rias.

" Naru ingin tau siapa AYAH kandung kami(baca: Naruto & Sasuke) , apakah kaa-chan mau memberi tau kami ? " Tanya naruto langsung To The Point.

Sementara Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan naruto terlihat sedih, sedangkan sasuke menatap naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sebenarnya sasuke juga sudah lama penasaran siapa ayah kandung mereka tapi ia tak mempunyai keberanian yang cukup besar untuk menanyakannya, dan sekarang orang yang dianggapnya lemah ternyata mempunyai keberanian yang besar.

" Jadi kalian ingin tau siapa ayah kandung kalian ? " Tanya rias memastikan, kemudian naruto dan sasuke mengangguk bersamaan. Rias menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menceritakan semua kebenarannya.

" Baiklah kaa-chan akan menceritakan semua kebenarannya hari ini " Rias bersiap memulai ceritanya sedangkan naruto dan sasuke sudah siap mendengarkan kebenarannya.

~ToBeContinue~

Baiklah akhirnya fic pertamaku update juga, saya sudah sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu mengikuti cerita-cerita yang dibuat oleh author-author berbakat, saya sangat suka membaca cerita cerita itu sehingga saya menjadi terinspirasi untuk membuat cerita aneh ini. Saya sangat berharap respon positif dari para readers sehingga saya bisa bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya. Jika ceritanya jelek saya mohon maaf karena saya baru di fanfiction. Saya sudah punya akun ini sejak kejadian SOPA , saya berencana membuat cerita tapi tak ada satupun ide yang muncul hingga pada suatu hari saya bermimpi, bisa dibilang mimpi indah sekaligus buruk sehingga saya mendapat sebuah ide yang mungkin sudah pasaran didunia fanfiction. Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fic gaje buatanku ini, jika anda berkenan silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa.

Salam, 11

RnR


	2. kebenaran dan awal dari segalanya

"**KEGAGALAN YANG MEMBAWA KEBAHAGIAAN"**

**Declaimer: MK(Masashi Kishomoto)**

**Warning: GaJe, Abal, OOC, Typo, Semi-canon**

**Genre : Adventure, Family, Romance(mungkin), dan Humor(garing)**

**Rate : T **

**Pair : (Belum Ada)**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**Sebelumnya:**

" Jadi kalian ingin tau siapa ayah kandung kalian ? " Tanya rias memastikan, kemudian naruto dan sasuke mengangguk bersamaan. Rias menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menceritakan semua kebenarannya.

" Baiklah kaa-chan akan menceritakan semua kebenarannya hari ini " Rias bersiap memulai ceritanya sedangkan naruto dan sasuke sudah siap mendengarkan kebenarannya.

**Chapter 2: Kebenaran dan awal dari segalanya**

" Ayah kalian adalah shinobi dari desa konohagakure, Namikaze Minato & Uchiha Fugaku". Kata Rias memberi tau siapa ayah mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap bingung ke ibu mereka karena bagaimana mungkin mereka memiliki 2 orang ayah.

" Kaa-chan, jadi kami memiliki 2 ayah ya ? " Tanya naruto penasaran sedangkan sasuke hanya diam sambil mendengarkan. Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan naruto hanya mengangguk.

" Bagaimana bisa kaa-chan ? dan seperti apa wajah ayah kami ? " Tanya naruto lagi. Rias hanya menghela nafas kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi kekamar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian rias muncul sambil membawa sebuah foto dan memberikannya kepada naruto.

" Jadi ini ayah kita ya teme " kata naruto sambil menunjuk orang yang ada difoto. Sementara sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' saja untuk menanggapi perkataan naruto.

Difoto itu ada 2 orang dewasa yang kira-kira berusia 20 tahun, yang satu berambut kuning jabrik yang lumayan panjang, bermata biru shappire dan menunjukkan cengiran yang menurut sasuke mirip kayak cengiran aneh naruto, pria itu menggunakan baju kaos bewarna putih polos, menggunakan celana jounin konoha dan merangkul pundak pria yang ada disampingnya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah pria yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang bewarna hitam, memasang muka datar dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Pria itu menggunakan baju lengan panjang yang bewarna hitam dan menggunakan celana jounin konoha. Dibelakang mereka banyak terlihat pohon-pohon bunga sakura yang indah sepertinya mereka berfoto ditaman.

" Aku rasa yang berambut hitam ini ayahmu teme, dari wajahnya saja aku sudah tau kalau dia itu sepertinya orang yang menyebalkan " kata naruto sambil menunjuk foto pria berambut hitam yang bernama uchiha fugaku.

" Ya sepertinya begitu dobe, dan orang berambut kuning ini kelihatan bodoh sama sepertimu" balas sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menggeram kesal, ia tak berani membuat keributan karena ia takut tak bisa makan ramen buatan kaa-channya lagi.

" Jadi kaa-chan bagaimana ceritanya kami bisa memiliki 2 ayah ?" Tanya sasuke kepada rias karena daritadi ia memang sudah penasaran.

Rias menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memulai ceritanya.

**FLASHBACK :**

**.**

**.**

Disuatu hutan terlihat seorang gadis remaja kira-kira berusia 15 tahun, gadis itu memiliki rambut merah. Gadis itu sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan, sepertinya ia sedang mencari makanan. Gadis itu adalah RIAS

Rias POV

Namaku Rias , aku berasal dari clan Gremory yang kata orang adalah clan iblis. Aku tak tau mengapa mereka memanggil kami clan iblis, tapi aku pernah dengar, mereka bilang kami clan gremory mempunyai kekuatan yang kuat bagaikan iblis yang dapat membahayakan dunia shinobi. Padahal kami clan gremory tak pernah berbuat hal-hal kriminal apapun, tapi entah mengapa mereka begitu takut pada kami dan mulai memburu dan membunuh satu persatu anggota clan gremory. Sekarang mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang tersisa dari clan gremory. Saat ini aku berusia 15 tahun dan ketika aku berusia 10 tahun aku kehilangan ayahku karena melindungiku dan ibuku dari beratus-ratus shinobi yang mencoba membunuh kami. Ayahku memang tergolong orang yang kuat, tapi sekuat apapun orang kalau melawan ratusan shinobi setingkat jounin pastilah akan kalah. Aku sebenarnya sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu-jutsu ninja mulai dari medis, ninjutsu, kenjutsu dan fuinjutsu, aku mulai belajar jutsu ninja saat aku berusia 12 tahun, saat itu aku dan ibu sedang beristirahat disebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah reruntuhan. Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan mencari udara sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah bangunan ditengah hutan dengan lambang pusaran, sepertinya aku dan ibu saat ini berada direruntuhan uzushiogakure, tempat dimana adanya klan kuat yang bernama uzumaki dan klan itu sekarang hampir punah sama halnya dengan klanku. Aku mulai memasuki bangunan itu dan aku menjelajahi seluruh ruangan sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan gulungan yang aku asumsikan adalah gulungan justu. karena aku menemukan tempat ini maka aku dan ibupun menetap disini untuk sementara waktu sambil mempelajari jutsu-jutsu yang ada. . Dan pada saat aku berusia 13 tahun aku kembali kehilangan ibuku, ibuku meninggal karena dia sakit keras. Berkali-kali ia muntah darah dan setiap aku bertanya ia selalu berkata ' Tak perlu cemas, Aku baik-baik saja '. Dan sampai akhirnya sekarang aku berkelana tidak jelas didunia ini. Aku selalu menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai seorang gremory dari semua orang. ' Mengapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil kepadaku ? ', aku selalu berpikir begitu, aku selalu berdo'a kepada tuhan namun tak pernah ada perubahan apapun hingga membuatku hampir saja putus asa.

Rias POV End

Kini rias sedang melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah gerbang besar dengan lambang konoha diatasnya.

' sepertinya aku bisa mencari uang dan makanan disana ' pikir rias.

Rias pun kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam desa konoha. Ia sudah melewati pemeriksaan digerbang desa dengan alasan dia ingin mengisi perbekalannya, kini Rias sedang berada dijalanan konoha. Disana ada banyak orang berlalu lalang, pedagang menjajakan dagangannya, anak-anak yang berlari dan bermain. Rias yang melihat itu tersenyum kecut, saat ini rias merasa sangat lapar, namun ia tak memiliki uang sepeserpun untuk membeli makanan. Rias pun terus berjalan tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya seluruh badannya terasa lemas dan ia memilih duduk dibangku taman.

' Apa yang harus aku lakukan? apakah aku harus mencuri? Kurasa tidak, saat ini badanku sangat lemas bagaimana bisa aku mencuri jika keadaanku seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap ada orang yang akan menawariku makanan dan tempat tinggal, tapi kurasa itu tak mungkin, hari saja sudah semakin gelap kurasa sudah tak ada orang disekitar sini. Apakah aku akan mati sekarang? Hehehe sungguh ironis sekali nasibku ' batin rias sambil tersenyum miris membayangkan nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Tak lama kemudian kegelapan mulai menyelimuti rias.

Digerbang Konoha~

" Izumo aku pulang ya, kau bisa menjaga gerbang sendiriankan?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan kain melintang dihidungnya yang kita ketahui bernama Kotetsu.

" Ya, kau bisa mengandalkanku lagian disini juga ada beberapa ANBU yang berjaga jadi kau tak perlu cemas " balas orang yang bernama izumo.

" baiklah terimakasih izumo, aku pergi dulu. Jaa " kata kotetsu sambil melangkah pergi.

" ya hati-hati dijalan, sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap loh, biasanya jam-jam segini banyak hantu yang berkeliaran " kata izumo dengan nada menyeramkan bermaksud menakut-nakuti kotetsu, namun hal itu sepertinya tak berpangaruh karena kotetsu sudah pergi menjauh(poor Izumo).

Kotetsu POV

Hah, hari ini sama seperti biasanya selalu saja membosankan, aku harap sandaime hokage memberiku tugas yang sedikit lebih menyenangkan daripada mendata orang yang keluar masuk desa. Aku mulai berjalan pulang saat ini aku sudah sangat gerah aku ingin segera sampai rumah dan mandi. Aku berjalan sambil bersiul-siul kecil untuk mengatasi rasa bosan, tetapi saat aku melewati taman konoha aku melihat seorang gadis remaja berambut merah sedang tidur dikursi taman. Aku mulai mendekatinya dan aku melihat wajahnya yang cantik namun terlihat kusam. Rambutnya yang bewarna merah indah namun terlihat tak terawat.

" Gadis cantik ini tidur dikursi taman jam segini, bagaimana jika ada orang jahat dan memperkosanya? " kataku pelan, namun aku yang mendengar kata 'memperkosa' diucapanku tadi membelakkan mata tak percaya. Saat ini aku berpikir apakah benar gadis ini sudah diperkosa dan dibuang kesini. Namun kelihatannya hal itu tak mustahil melihat keadaannya saat ini. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, lebih baik aku membangunkannya saja.

"Hoi bangun, apa yang kau lakukan disini" kataku namun gadis ini tak bergerak sedikitpun, aku menyentuh urat nadinya dan ternyata detak jantungnya sudah melemah. Aku benar-benar panik saat ini. Aku langsung mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya dipunggungku dan langsung membawanya kerumah sakit konoha. Aku hanya berharap dia baik-baik saja dan kemudian dia berterima kasih kepadaku setelah itu aku akan mengajaknya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Hah pikiranku kacau lagi lebih baik aku melaporkan hal ini kepada sandaime. Setelah itu akupun pergi keluar rumah sakit menuju kantor hokage. Setelah sampai aku pun menceritakan semuanya kepada hokage.

Kotetsu POV End

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian (rumah sakit konoha)

Disebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit konoha terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berbaring diatas kasur. Secara perlahan gadis itu yang kita ketahui adalah Rias mulai membuka matanya.

" ughh, dimana aku?" bisik rias pelan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas.

' sepertinya aku berada dirumah sakit ' batin rias saat ia mencium bau obat-obatan dan ruangan serba putih disekitarnya. Ia mulai mendudukkan badannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya terdengar pintu kamar inapnya dibuka.

SREEEK (suara pintu geser)

Di depan pintu terlihat seorang pria yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi.

" ohh jadi kau sudah sadar, apa kau sudah merasa baikan? " Tanya orang tua itu kepada Rias sambil mendekat ketepi ranjang rias.

" Ya, saya sudah merasa baikan, apakah anda yang menolong saya? " Tanya Rias, namun orang tua itu hanya menggeleng.

" yang menolongmu adalah seorang chunin penjaga gerbang konoha yang bernama kotetsu " jawab pria tua itu.

" Jadi anda ini siapa? " Tanya rias(lagi) kepada orang tua itu. Karena menurutnya tidak enak bercakap-cakap tanpa saling mengenal.

" ohh iya, maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi aku adalah sandaime hokage dari konoha, dan kau siapa anak muda ? " jawab dan tanya pria tua itu yang ternyata adalah hokage ketiga.

" Nama saya Rias, maaf merepotkan anda hokage-sama " jawab rias sopan.

" Tidak apa-apa. Jadi namamu Rias ya, kau dari klan apa ? " Tanya hokage ketiga kepada Rias. Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan hokage ketiga menjadi pucat dan gugup. Ia takut jika setelah Ia member tau hokage kalau dia adalah gremory maka dia akan langsung dibunuh. Jadi dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

" sa-saya ti-tidak tau hokage-sama " jawab rias takut-takut. Sementara hokage ketiga hanya menatapnya bingung.

" Jawab saja dengan jujur aku tak akan melukaimu " kata hokage begitu tau sepertinya rias menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang klannya.

" Benarkah? " tanya rias memastikan.

" Ya aku berjanji, aku tak akan menyakitimu…" kata hokage ketiga dengan tegas, kemudian ia bertanya lagi " … Jadi kau berasal dari klan apa? " Tanya hokage ketiga.

" Sa-saya berasal dari klan Gre-gremory " jawab rias dengan takut-takut.

" sudah kuduga " kata hokage ketiga saat mengetahui Rias berasal dari klan gremory. Rias yang mendengar perkataan hokage melebarkan matanya, kemudian berkata

" Jadi anda sudah tau kalau saya dari klan Gremory hokage-sama ? " Tanya rias. Sementara orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

" Ya, waktu itu suster yang merawat mu melihat tanda aneh dipaha mu. Dan setelah kulihat baik-baik ternyata itu adalah simbol dari klan gremory. Aku bertanya tadi hanya untuk memastikan saja " jawab hokage ketiga dengan nada yang berwibawa.

" Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan kepada saya hokage-sama? " Tanya rias dengan hati-hati.

" Apakah kau seorang shinobi ? " bukan-nya menjawab hokage ketiga malah bertanya.

" Saya bukan shinobi tapi saya bisa menggunakan jutsu ninja " jawab rias sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat langsung kearah sandaime.

" Jadi apa kau mau menjadi shinobi konaha? " Tanya hokage. Rias yang mendengar ucapan sandaime melebarkan matanya dan langsung menatap hokage dengan pandangan terkejut. Karena bagaimana mungkin ada seorang kage yang menawarkan seorang iblis untuk menjadi shinobi desanya kecuali jika orang itu menginginkan kekuatannya.

" Jadi apa kau mau? Aku tidak memaksamu " Tanya hokage (lagi). Rias hanya menatap hokage dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan. Kemudian ia berkata

" Apa kau mau memanfaatkan kekuatanku saja? " Tanya rias memastikan. Sementara hokage yang mendengar itu menghela nafas, kemudian ia menjawab

" tidak, aku tidak memanfaatkan kekuatanmu, aku hanya ingin kau bisa hidup bahagia itu saja" kata sandaime penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

" Apa jaminannya? " Tanya rias, sepertinya ia belum percaya sepenuhnya kepada sandaime.

" Nyawaku, kau boleh membunuhku jika aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja " balas hokage dengan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Rias yang mendengar itupun menghela nafas lega, rupanya masih ada juga orang didunia ini yang peduli kepada gremory.

" Baiklah, aku akan menjadi shinobi konoha" kata rias dengan wajah penuh semangat.

" Ya, jika kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya temui aku dikantor hokage " jawab sandaime sambil melangkah pergi.

"tunggu" kata rias menghentikan langkah sandaime. Sandaime kemudian melihat kebelakang

" ada apa?" Tanya sandaime

" terimakasih atas segalanya hokage-sama" kata rias sambil tersenyum tulus. sandaime yang melihat itu pun tersenyum

" sama-sama" balas sandaime, kemudian ia berbalik dan menutup pintu ruang rawat Rias.

.

.

Esoknya (kantor hokage)

" hah, dokumen-dokumen ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku harap aku bisa cepat pension" kata seorang yang diketahui adalah sandaime hokage.

Saat sedang asyik membaca dokumen-dokumen itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" kata sandaime. Lalu masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang bernama rias.

" jadi kau sudah benar-benar sehat?" Tanya hokage basa-basi.

"Ya" jawab rias singkat sambil berjalan mendekati sandaime, " jadi hokage-sama bagaimana cara saya agar bisa menjadi shinobi konoha? " Tanya rias setelah sampai didepan sandaime.

" Ya, kau tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan tim untukmu, sebentar lag- " ucapan hokage terhenti karena terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk.

TOK TOK TOK

"sepertinya mereka sudah datang" kata hokage kepada rias, "masuk" kata hokage kepada orang-orang yang ada diluar.

Setelah hokage mengucapkan itu masuklah 3 orang pria. Yang 1 bertubuh tinggi, berambut putih panjang,memakai hitte ate konoha didahinya dan ada garis merah dibawah matanya, yang 1 lagi pria berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru shappire dan menggunakan hitte ate konoha didahinya, dan yang terakhir adalah pria berwajah datar yang mempunyai rambut dan mata bewarna hitam.

" Tim Jiraiya baguslah jika kalian sudah datang, sekarang aku akan mengenalkan seseorang yang menggantikan uzumaki arashi yang gugur saat perang shinobi ke-3. Perkenalkan namanya Rias gremory ". kata sandaime sambil mengenalkan rias kepada tim jiraiya. Sementara tim jiraiya yang mendengar nama 'gremory' membulatkan matanya.

"Hokage-sama, apa tidak apa-apa member tau nama klanku kepada mereka?" Tanya rias berbisik kepada sandime.

" tidak apa-apa, dan sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian" perintah sandaime kepada tim jiraiya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Jiraiya. Aku akan menjadi pembimbingmu, mohon kerjasamanya" kata pria berambut putih sambil tersenyum.

" Namaku namikaze minato usiaku 19 tahun, salam kenal" kata pria berambut pirang jabrik sambil menyengir tak jelas.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Fugaku" kata pria berambut hitam dengan wajah dan nada yang datar.

" Namaku Rias Gremory salam kenal semuanya" kata rias dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat jiraiya, minato dan fugaku merona.

"Sensei boleh aku bertanya?" kata jiraiya kepada sandaime hokage sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"silahkan" kata sandaime member jiraiya kesempatan bertanya.

" Mengapa kau memberi tau kepada kami kalau gadis ini adalah gremory. Bukankah klan gremory itu sangat diincar. Apa kau ingin membahanyakan nyawanya?" Tanya jiraiya diikuti anggukan oleh minato. Sementara rias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melihat kebawah, berusaha untuk tidak lari saat mereka mulai membicarakan tentang klannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawanya. Aku memberi tau kalian karena kalian adalah orang yang akan menjadi anggota setimnya. Kan tidak baik kalau aku harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian" balas hokage dengan tenang.

" tapi bagaimana dengan ANBU yang berjaga disekitar sini, mereka pasti mendengar pembicaraan kita kan". Balas jiraiya.

" tenang saja pembicaraan kita takkan terdengar oleh mereka karena aku menggunkan kekkai peredam suara" balas sandaime.

" oh jadi begitu" kata jiraiya diiring helaan nafas lega.

" baiklah rias sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota tim jiraiya" kata sandaime diiring senyuman lembut yang membuat rias lega.

2 tahun Kemudian~

Rias POV

Akhirnya aku resmi menjadi shinobi konoha, aku juga sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan karena akhirnya do'a-ku selama ini terkabul juga. Hari-hariku berjalan menyenangkan selama 2 tahun ini. Aku juga mulai mengetahui sifat-sifat anggota kelompokku, mulai dari jiraiya sensei yang mempunyai sifat mesum dan konyol namun dia orang yang sangat kuat, ia merupakan salah satu dari 3 legenda sennin, hebat bukan. Kemudian minato, ia adalah orang yang jenius, hebat, tampan dan ceria, namun ia tertular sifat jiraiya sensei hingga ia sekarang menjadi orang mesum walaupun tak separah jiraiya sensei. Dan yang terakhir fugaku ia adalah orang yang pendiam dan sok _cool_, ia selalu saja menunjukkan wajah datar yang menurutku menyebalkan. Tapi walaupun begitu dia juga kuat. Dan selama 2 tahun ini juga aku sudah bertambah kuat, aku sudah mulai menguasai jutsu-jutsu khusus klan-ku dan aku juga mempunyai 3 jenis perubahan chakra yaitu angin, air dan petir. Dan hal yang paling membuatku senang adalah sekarang aku dan fugaku sudah menjadi jounin elite konoha, sedangkan si _baka-_minato sekarang sudah menjadi seorang kage, ia adalah hokage keempat atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan _kiroi senko_.

Namun seperti kata pepatah disetiap ada kebahagiaan pasti ada kesedihan. Selain aku merasa bahagia dengan semua itu, aku juga merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa kepada rekan-rekan satu tim ku. Kalian tau mengapa? Jika tidak akan aku ceritakan.

Ini bermula ketika minato baru saja menjadi hokage keempat menggantikan Hiruzen sarutobi sang hokage ketiga. Saat itu kami sedang menikmati pesta atas keberhasilan minato menjadi hokage, pesta itu dihadiri oleh banyak orang. Namun saat dipertengahan pesta yang menyenangkan itu ada orang yang menculikku, aku tidak tau siapa yang menculikku karena mereka memakai topeng sampai akhirnya mereka membawaku kesuatu tempat yang gelap dan sunyi, mereka mempelakukanku dengan hina, aku tak tau apa yang mereka pikirkan namun saat ini aku benar-benar membenci mereka. Aku berusaha berontak dan menyerang mereka namun aku tak sebanding dengan mereka, hingga akhirnya aku kelelahan dan mereka mulai menjalajahi tubuhku dan membobol keperawananku, aku merasa sangat terpukul atas kejadian ini. Saat ini aku hanya berharap para sahabatku datang dan menyelamatkanku, namun hal itu sepertinya sangat mustahil karena setelah mereka membuka topeng mereka yang pertama aku lihat adalah seorang berambut kuning dan seorang lagi berambut hitam yang aku duga sebagai sahabatku yaitu Minato dan Fugaku. Awalnya aku ragu kalau mereka adalah minato dan fugaku namun akhirnya aku sadar saat aku mendengar suara mereka. Mereka terus mempermainkanku semalaman dan membuatku benar-benar terpukul atas kejadian ini. Namun ada lagi yang lebih membuatku terpukul dan merasa shock, mereka merencanakan untuk MEMBUANGKU.

Setelah aku sadar, aku hanya melihat langit biru dan hanya mendengar suara ombak. Aku langsung bangun dengan cepat dan melihat sekelilingku, aku melebarkan mataku tak percaya saat ini yang aku lihat hanyalah hutan belantara yang lebat disebelah kananku dan lautan luas sejauh mata memandang disebelah kiriku. Aku berusaha mencari jalan keluar kedalam hutan namun setelah aku sampai diujung hutan aku kembali melihat lautan luas. Pertama aku mengira kalau semua itu hanyalah genjutsu atau mimpi, namun semua ternyata adalah kenyataan. Dan yang terjadi saat ini adalah aku sudah DIBUANG OLEH SAHABATKU dan yang paling buruknya lagi AKU MENGANDUNG ANAK MEREKA.

Rias POV End

.

.

**FLASBACK END**

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar cerita dari Rias hanya melebarkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka. Sementara Rias sudah mulai terisak dan pergi meninggalkan naruto dan sasuke berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat rias pergi hanya menatap ibu mereka dengan pandangan kasihan, mereka sadar kalau hal itu pasti sangat berat untuk ibu mereka.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

HENING…. Hanya itu yang terjadi saat ini antara sasuke dan naruto sampai naruto mulai membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

" Teme, apa menurutmu kaa-chan benci kepada kita? " Tanya naruto memulai pembicaraan.

" Entahlah, tapi melihat sikap kaa-chan selama ini dia sepertinya menyayangi kita…. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita tadi aku menjadi sedikit ragu " balas sasuke kepada naruto.

" ohh jadi begitu" ucap naruto. Setelah naruto mengucapkan itu keadaan kembali menjadi HENING.

"…."

"…."

"…."

" Dobe, apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku? " Tanya sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

" Entahlah, emangnya kau memikirkan apa? " balas naruto dengan bingung.

" Aku berpikir, aku ingin pergi kekonoha dan membunuh 2 orang brengsek itu" jawab sasuke dengan nada penuh kebencian.

" Ya, sepertinya kita memikirkan hal yang sama. Aku akan..tidak maksudku kita akan membunuh mereka berdua karena sudah membuat kita dan kaa-chan menderita selama ini " ucap naruto kepada sasuke. Kemudian mereka berdua pun menyeringai kejam ala psikopat dan mengatakan hal yang sama bersamaan.

" MINATO, FUGAKU KAMI AKAN DATANG ! "

~ToBeContinue~

Yosh akhirnya fic-nya update juga, maaf lama para reader karena saya bingung ingin membuat pertemuan mereka seperti apa jadi ya seperti cerita diataslah. Dan untuk yang menanyakan mengapa fic ini tidak dimasukkan ke crossover? Maka jawabannya ada 2:

1. karena nanti aka nada juga OC dari anime lain.

2. karena orang yang paling banyak membaca atau menulis cerita adalah di fic category 'naruto', makanya saya memasukkan fic pertama saya disini, agar bisa mendapatkan saran-saran dari para readers dan author yang lain dan juga memperdalam kemampuan saya.

Dan untuk pair-nya mungkin bukan sasunaru karena saya benci hubungan yang homo-homoan jadi maaf ya.

Mungkin saya tak bisa update dengan cepat karena modem saya HILANG ( T_T) , jadinya saya Cuma berharap dari wifi tetangga hehehe.

Sudah sampai disitu dulu kurang dan salah mohon dimaafkan jika anda berkenan silahkan REVIEW, kalau tidak juga tak apa-apa karena itu hak para readers.

Salam, 11


End file.
